Normal
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Perilaku manusia diibaratkan seperti telur, dimana telur yang berbeda di antara telur-telur yang seragam akan disebut tidak normal." –Wikipedia / A simple fiction made for Near


**Disclaimer: I never own Death Note**

**.**

"_**Perilaku manusia diibaratkan seperti telur, dimana telur yang berbeda di antara telur-telur yang seragam akan disebut tidak normal." –Wikipedia**_

_**.**_

_**Normal**_

_**.**_

.

Tempat itu hangat. Mungkin seperti genggaman tangan seseorang, atau kepulan asap tipis dari coklat panas di tengah salju.

Near membuka matanya.

Ruangan itu masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali dia tinggalkan. Tumpukan kartu remi, lego warna-warni, boneka karet, juga _action-figure_ yang terserak di lantai. Tidak ada cahaya yang berani masuk. Kegelapan merasa aman di sana. Tirai berat berwarna gelap menyatu dengan bayangan, menutup celah yang akan menyebarkan sinar keemasan.

Di sana gelap, tapi hangat.

Near akan kembali menutup mata jika matanya tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh di atas _buffet_ di sisi tempat tidur. Tangannya meraih saklar lampu.

Seketika aroma manis _vanilla_ dan mentega menguar di udara.

Sepotong _cake_ dengan krim putih dan stroberi yang merah menggoda terlihat berkilau saat tertimpa lampu tidur yang menyala.

Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah menaruh _cake_ itu di sana. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau dia pernah melihat benda itu. "Mungkin Roger…" katanya pelan dan acuh. Dia berbaring kembali, kali ini membentuk kepompong kain yang tebal di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kamu tidak akan memakan kuenya?"

Near tersentak. Sekitar beberapa detik, manik optiknya membesar sebelum kembali seperti semula. Dia duduk dan melepas pelindungnya. Ketika dia berbalik, siluet tinggi menyambut dengan tiba-tiba. "Siapa?"

Tapi sosok itu tidak menjawab. Dia malah berjalan menuju jendela yang tertutup tirai lalu berdiri agak lama di sana. Near mengikuti pergerakannya dengan tenang. Jemari-jemari gelap itu terjulur dan meraih tepian kain marun, lalu sinar yang begitu menyilaukan berlomba-lomba masuk.

Near merasa matanya sedikit sakit.

Sosok itu masih setia dalam kepekatan ketika membelakangi cahaya.

"Hallo?"

Suaranya berat, dan tanpa beban.

Near benar-benar mengenal suara ini.

Penasarannya berangsur-angsur hilang ketika siluet itu bergerak mengitari tempat tidur dan berakhir di kursi kayu di dekat _buffet_. Sinar jingga menimpa helaian rambutnya yang hitam. Wajahnya yang pucat sedikit memerah karena terkena cahaya. Kaos putih yang monoton,_ jeans_ biru, mata yang besar dan ekspresi yang membosankan.

Near benar-benar terkejut ketika sadar siapa yang sedang berbicara padanya.

"L?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu… hantu? Atau… menggunakan mesin waktu?"

Seniornya malah terkekeh.

Dia benar-benar butuh sebuah cubitan keras untuk bangun sekarang.

.

"Bisakah kamu merasakannya?"

Near menoleh. L tiba-tiba saja bicara dan merusak kesunyian yang melingkupi mereka. Mata gelap itu, Near bisa merasakan mata itu melihatnya sekarang. "Apa?"

"Desiran udara yang tak terlihat. Damai dan tenang."

Near melihat ke bawah jembatan, tangannya berpegang erat pada pagar pembatas.

Suasananya sunyi, dan menyenangkan. Matahari belum bersinar terik. Di sekitar mereka banyak pohon rindang yang hijau. Pagi ini tidak banyak aktivitas yang terlihat. Hanya ada dua orang yang bersepeda dan beberapa berolah raga.

"Ya," Near terkejut pada ucapannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Normal. Hal itu sering terjadi, hingga dianggap biasa dan tak menarik."

"Menurut saya juga begitu."

Near menoleh, L menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Detektif yang eksistensinya telah menghilang beberapa tahun itu mendekatkan wajahnya yang antusias ke arah penerusnya yang berambut putih, lalu berbisik untuk mendramatisir suasana, "Normal. Bagaimana kalau kita menjadi normal?"

Perut Near terasa dipenuhi ratusan kupu-kupu kecil yang bergerak. Tanpa perlu banyak pertimbangan, dia mengangguk.

.

"Manusia normal sering menghabiskan waktu di kafe dengan temannya."

L berceloteh dengan mulut penuh kue.

Near cuma mengamati dan memakan es krim yang dia pesan.

Meja mereka penuh dengan beragam makanan manis mulai dari pai, _pancake_, wafel, hingga es krim. Pramusaji yang mengantar pesanan mereka sempat terlihat tak percaya dan terpaku selama beberapa detik ketika melihat bahwa yang memesan beragam makanan manis itu hanya dua orang pemuda dua puluhan yang kurus dan pucat.

Dari awal mereka memang tidak normal. Near membuat catatan mental itu di kepalanya. Matanya beralih lagi pada L yang kali ini bermain dengan ceri dari tartnya.

Posisi duduk L juga tidak normal.

"Apakah kita sudah cukup normal?"

"Entahlah…" L berhenti sejenak dari ritual makannya, "Saya menyukai kuenya."

"Oh."

Bahkan jawabannya tidak normal.

.

Bus kuning itu meluncur dengan perlahan. Lalu lintas kota di siang hari memang tak pernah mengijinkan kendaraan untuk melesat cepat. Matahari yang telah sempurna berdiri memberi kehangatan berlebih yang membuat gerah.

Jemari mungil itu bergetar.

Near melirik.

"Ada apa?"

Bocah kecil itu tidak menjawab.

"Buat dia merasa aman. Saya rasa mungkin kamu harus memberinya senyuman, atau pelukan." Suara berat itu bicara, "Yah, orang normal biasa melakukan itu."

Near berbalik dan melihat L yang bersandar di kursi belakang.

"Kenapa?" Near bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Aku ingin pulang." Akhirnya anak itu menjawab. Mata coklatnya mulai berair, sementara pandangannya ketakutan. Penerus L itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya, "Dan kami akan mengantarkanmu," lalu menepuk kepala si bocah pelan.

Seperti pelangi yang muncul sehabis hujan, senyum itu terasa melegakan.

Near beralih melihat jendela.

Perjalanan selanjutnya lebih banyak diisi kebisuan. Mereka turun di halte yang berseberangan dengan pos polisi. Tidak ada yang bicara kecuali anak kecil yang berada dalam genggaman L.

"Belok kiri, paman."

Dan mereka berbelok.

"Rumahku sekitar dua blok lagi."

"Oke."

Syukurlah dia mengingat jalan ke rumahnya.

Dia bilang namanya Michael. Dia berdiri di luar kafe ketika L dan Near menemukannya setengah jam yang lalu. Dia terlihat menyedihkan dan ketakutan, juga berwajah sembab. L yang pertama mendekat dan bertanya. Katanya dia terpisah dengan ibunya di sebuah minimarket lalu berjalan hingga tiba di situ.

Ding. Dong.

"Ya?" Seorang wanita empat puluhan membuka pintu. Wajahnya berkerut khawatir. Sesuatu pasti mengganggunya. Near punya firasat kalau ini berhubungan dengan bocah kecil yang ada di sebelah L.

"Mama?"

"Mike!"

Adegan sentimentil itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Pelukan erat, derai air mata, juga ucapan syukur yang tak terputus memenuhi udara. Near mengangguk pelan ketika wanita itu berterima kasih padanya dan L.

Dan tiba-tiba ucapan wanita itu membuatnya tersadar dan bertanya sendiri sambil melihat penuh arti pada sosok jangkung yang selalu dia kagumi.

"Aku akan menelpon polisi untuk memberitahu bahwa Michael telah ditemukan." Katanya sebelum meninggalkan dua detektif terkenal duduk di ruang tamunya dengan cemilan dan secangkir teh.

"Apa kita cukup normal?"

"Kenapa bertanya?"

"Orang normal akan melaporkan anak hilang ke kantor polisi."

"Dan membiarkan anak itu ketakutan saat dikelilingi pria berseragam?" L meraih cangkirnya, "Dan kantor polisi itu bukan tempat yang ramah. Saya rasa Near juga tahu, kan?"

"Ya," Near menyahut, pelan.

"Dan kita tidak akan mendapat _Hello-Panda_ yang selezat ini jika melakukan itu."

.

Silvia menelan ludah.

"Meow."

Hewan berbulu itu bersuara dari ranting pohon yang terletak sangat tinggi dan kelihatan rapuh. Dia bisa saja jatuh jika terus berada di sana. Dan ibunya akan marah jika tahu kucing kesayangannya tewas karena Silvia tidak sepenuh hati menjaganya.

Terpaksa, gadis delapan belas tahun itu melepas sandalnya dan memanjat.

"Ternyata mudah," ujarnya senang saat kucing itu telah ada dalam dekapannya. Tapi ranting yang menjadi tumpuannya rapuh dan mulai patah. Dia memeluk kucing itu erat sambil memejamkan mata.

Pasti akan sakit.

Tapi seseorang menyelamatkannya.

Pemuda putih yang berkulit pucat dengan baju yang juga berwarna putih.

"Terima kasih," dia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sama-sama."

"Meow," kucingnya kembali bersuara.

"Ah, ya. Aku harus pulang."

"Oke."

Lalu diam.

Silvia meremas ujung kaosnya sebelum beringsut maju dan mendekat.

Near tak bisa bereaksi.

Perempuan Itu menciumnya.

Eksistensi waktu seketika dipertanyakan. Segalanya berlangsung lamban dari pandangan Near. Perempuan itu berbalik, lalu pergi dan menghilang di pertigaan bahkan sebelum dia sempat berkedip.

Tangannya terbawa dan menyentuh lapisan kulit pipinya yang terasa hangat.

Daun kecoklatan yang gugur berputar ringan di atasnya sebelum jatuh menimpa tanah.

"Manusia normal dua puluhan akan terbiasa menerima ciuman ringan dari teman wanitanya. Jadi kenapa Near terkejut?" L mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal. Ini…" dia memandang L dengan matanya yang besar, "… tidak normal, kan?"

"Hm? Sudah sore, kita sebaiknya pulang."

"Baik."

.

Suasana kota sore itu benar-benar ramai. Orang-orang berkumpul memenuhi _pedestrian_, berjalan pulang. Suara klakson dan televisi raksasa yang menyatu dengan beton menambah keributan. Celotehan samar terdengar seperti dengung mengganggu.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, Near dan L berbaur.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Ya?"

"Menjadi normal?"

"Tadi itu tidak normal."

"Setidaknya untuk orang abnormal seperti kita, hal tadi itu cukup normal." L menyahut.

"Oh."

"Makan dengan teman di tempat umum, menjaga seorang anak dan membantunya pulang, naik bus, menyelamatkan seorang gadis dan menerima ciuman, juga berbaur dengan sekumpulan manusia sibuk yang terikat dalam rutinitasnya di sini. Tidakkah Near merasa hal itu lebih normal dari berdiam diri di ruangan gelap sambil membaca setumpuk dokumen kriminal?" L berhenti.

"Mungkin benar."

"Karena kita terbiasa dengan segala anomali, hal yang normal jadi sesuatu yang begitu berbeda. Yang tidak normal telah menjadi serupa dengan angin yang sering kita rasakan. Posisi mereka jadi bertukar dalam sudut pandang kita berdua."

Near terus berjalan sambil mendengar.

"Jika ada waktu, jadilah normal sekali lagi. Itu cara yang terbaik untuk me-_refresh_ pikiran." Suara itu memelan.

Near terus melangkah.

"Tahu tidak, apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh manusia normal?"

Langkah mereka berhenti.

"Mereka mengingat ulang tahunnya dan selalu bersyukur ketika hari itu tiba."

Oh, ya?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Near."

Near berbalik dan melihat kekosongan. Sosok L hilang begitu saja dan tak terlihat lagi. Kerumunan orang yang berjalan terlihat monoton dan tak menarik. Near berdiri, menjadi satu-satunya sosok statis di situ. "Terima kasih."

Lalu dia menghabiskan perjalanan pulangnya dengan berdiam diri dan merenung. Ketika Roger menyambutnya dengan segudang pertanyaan mengenai dia yang tiba-tiba menghilang, Near hanya mengibaskan tangan dan tersenyum.

Roger menatapnya horor. Tidak biasanya Near tersenyum sebebas ini. Apa kepala si albino ini baru terbentur? Apa dia kecelakaan hingga menderita gegar otak? Apa dia amnesia? Atu jangan-jangan, dia sudah gila karena stres akibat harus menangani kasus berat di usianya yang masih hijau.

"Ada apa, Roger?" Near bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Bukankah itu hal yang normal?"

"Tidak. Untukmu Near, itu tidak normal."

.

**Tamat**

.

.

**Cuapan Author:**

**Adakah yang bertanya-tanya kenapa L tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang? Tanpa mengabaikan fakta bahwa dia sebenarnya telah mati, silahkan berandai-andai sendiri. Apakah dia hantu? Atau dia L yang datang dengan mesin waktu? Saya serahkan semuanya pada pembaca. Kesese~**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fiksi di fandom ini. Dan saya harap saya tidak membuat kecewa para reader dan author yang telah lebih dulu ada di sini. Saya hanya ingin menyumbang sedikit untuk meramaikan arsip Near di sini.**

**Karena ini pertama kalinya, saya sangat mengharapkan saran serta kritik yang membangun dari teman-teman sekalian. **

**Maka dari itu, REVIEW PLEASE~**

**Salam,**

**Marine**


End file.
